


First Kiss

by OMGitsgreen



Series: The Tales and Dreams of Dragons [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family Feels, First Kiss Conversation, Fluff, Gen, Jeaha and Shin-ah buy liquor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shin-ah is too precious for this world, Yun is very concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, Seiryuu had just assumed that kissing and things of the like were something very much outside the realm of possibility for him. He thought about them in the way that some people thought about flying. A “how nice that would be if that could happen but it won’t” sort of way. So when Jeaha turned his attention to Shin-ah, Shin-ah frowned." When the Four Dragon Warriors are left to their own devices, weird things tend to happen. One of those weird things is the discussion of their first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff and more fluff  
> Originally a tumblr drabble that I posted in two parts, but here it is and I hope you guys all enjoy! This is part of the series and is ITSCDverse

_"In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future."_  
-Alex Haley

* * *

By this point in their adventures, Yun and Yona and Hak should have known better then to leave the Four Dragon Warriors be. But various things had come up, and Jeaha had frolicked into the city, so with just Zeno, Kija, and Shin-ah watching the camp the three of them had gone off with the idea that Kija would hold down the fort.

And everything was going swimmingly, until Jeaha showed back up.

When Jeaha wasn't bothering Shin-ah about his eyes, or generally being weird and forward, Shin-ah liked Jeaha well enough. Jeaha was always worrying for the rest of them, even though he didn't like to show it. Jeaha also played music that Shin-ah loved to listen to and admired because the creation of something so beautiful was a wonderful talent.

The Four Dragon Warriors were not only blessed with their individual powers and battle prowess, but also heightened senses. So when Jeaha hopped back to camp the nearly overpowering stench of perfume made Shin-ah's head hurt and caused Kija so cough and Zeno to scrunch his face.

"For heaven's sake. Really? A brothel? It's the middle of the day." Kija said, hands on his hips as he scolded Jeaha who just rolled his eyes and settled by the fire to grab the bowl for lunch.

"It's my aesthetic to enjoy beauty wherever it may be found." Jeaha said, "The company of a woman is an exquisite thing."

"If you touch the Princess with your sullied hands I'll rip your throat out." Kija warned him, and sat down besides Shin-ah and told him with his nose turned up in disgust, "Don't go near Jeaha right now, you might catch something."

Shin-ah didn't want to go near Jeaha anyways because he smelled so strongly it was making his head spin. It was then that Zeno gave a laugh as he sat with his legs crossed.

"Ryoukuryuu likes to go have fun with girls then, Zeno sees. Hakuryuu you shouldn't be so judgmental! As long as no harm is done, everyone is happy." Zeno said and Kija just flushed in indignation.

"We as the Dragon Warriors are supposed to be honorable. Nothing is honorable about slumming around in a brothel in the middle of the day!"

"I suppose you can think like that considering you have a whole harem at home, Kija. Not all men are so lucky." Jeaha teased, causing Kija's already red face to turn nearly purple.

"Trust me, it certainly does not make me happy." Kija hissed, and Jeaha just looked interested.

"So tell me, Kija, did your first kiss go by force too?"

"Yes. And it was totally unpleasant." Kija said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not only did one of the women of the tribe that Baba tried to have me married to get naked in my bedrooms without my permission and jumped me as I walked in, but also stole my first kiss. I was sixteen and mortified."

"So it's your trauma speaking." Jeaha said knowingly before giving him a sly smile, "Coming with me sometime might help."

"I'll pass." Kija said sharply.

"Zeno's first kiss was super-duper lovey dovey." Zeno exclaimed with a bright smile, "It makes Zeno's heart flutter whenever I think about it!"

"How long ago was that, old man?" Jeaha asked, causing Zeno to stick his tongue out at him.

Throughout this conversation Shin-ah was wondering what it would be like to kiss. Shin-ah, though he was starved for human contact and socially isolated, it didn't necessarily mean he didn't think about those things. He was an eighteen year old boy, after all. But the essence of these thoughts were a bit different. Kisses and intimate contact were strictly forbidden in his village for occurring outside of marriage, because more children meant more chances of having a Blue Dragon. Blue Dragons themselves were strictly forbidden from relationships after having proved that Blue Dragon's children were far more likely to be Blue Dragons (maybe because the power was only given to those who could wield it, and those traits were passed from father to son) and since his village's hope had been the eradication of the Blue Dragon, they had been forbidden a long time ago.

So, Seiryuu had just assumed that kissing and things of the like were something very much outside the realm of possibility for him. He thought about them in the way that some people thought about flying. A "how nice that would be if that could happen but it won't" sort of way. So when Jeaha turned his attention to Shin-ah, Shin-ah frowned.

"Can't."

"Can't what? Kiss?"

"Not married." Shin-ah explained bluntly.

"You can kiss someone outside of marriage." Jeaha said while Kija rolled his eyes.

"Though you shouldn't do that too much. Jeaha, don't be a corrupting force on him, please."

"What?" Jeaha asked with a shrug, "It's true."

What?

That was a new idea for Shin-ah. Kissing outside of marriage? Well, he supposed courting pairs could get away with it without the village elders getting upset. Apparently the other dragons saw Shin-ah struggling with this idea before allowing him to say,

"Don't have…fiancée." Shin-ah corrected himself. "Nor…family."

"Seiryuu, don't tell me you've never kissed anyone ever." Zeno said sounding very sad though Shin-ah was slightly confused why he would kiss anyone in the first place if he didn't want to marry them. At that point he didn't really know anyone he wanted to marry. And when it came to kissing anyone, he supposed there had been times in his childhood were Ao had pressed their noses together or their faces close into a kunik, which was an extremely intimate was to greet a family member. But that had only been reserved for times when he had been crying or sick or to soothe him, and Ao remembered that because Ao's scruff had been itchy but he had loved being so close to him, but Ao had been his precious family so he didn't think that counted towards what Jeaha was talking about. And so to answer Zeno's question he shook his head resolutely.

"And how old are you?" Jeaha asked.

"…eighteen?"

"You need to kiss someone. By the heaven's I can't be near someone so pure without feeling like my own beautiful self is in jeopardy!"

"Shin-ah doesn't need to kiss anyone if he doesn't want to." Kija said with a roll of the eye before giving Shin-ah a comforting smile. "Don't listen to him, Shin-ah, he's just trying to make you uncomfortable."

'Don't you think it's sad at all?" Jeaha nearly whined and Kija gave him a pointed look.

"No, I would have rather not have gotten my first kiss at all considering how I got mine." Kija told him to which Jeaha just raised his brows.

"You don't understand a good thing when you have it-"

"Shut up you plebian-"

"Hakuryuu, Ryoukuryuu, if you rip the tent the lad will be upset-!"

It was at this point that Shin-ah saw Ao hopping from the tree where she had been gathering up nuts and scurry over to his lap. Shin-ah, gathered Ao into his hands and quickly gave Ao a kiss on the top of her head, causing the squirrel to respond with a squeak and a nuzzle back. The other dragons just looked at the sight and sighed.

"Well," Kija said, settling back down by Shin-ah with a smile, "All's well that ends well I guess."

Shin-ah just grabbed his bowl of soup, and was thankful for those days that they could all spend together, even if they were slightly odd. Being with the others, he decided, was a nice thing.

* * *

The next day after the first kiss conversation, Shin-ah woke up early as usual, shivering due to the cold but still getting up to go through his sword practice. By the time he finished, Yun was making breakfast dutifully as he always did and so Shin-ah settled by the fire, soaking in the warmth as he waited for his bowl to be filled along with Ao who had settled onto his shoulder comfortably. As Yun gave him his bowl of miso soup and Shin-ah began to gleefully eat it while offering Ao some pieces of the vegetables, suddenly he felt the very familiar arms of Zeno wrapping around his waist.

"Good morning, Seiryuu!" Zeno said cheerfully as he sat next to him and nuzzled against his fur and Ao squeaked from being a bit squished before switching shoulders.

"Zeno, don't bother Shin-ah when he's trying to eat!" Yun scolded as he filled a bowl for Zeno who just pouted in return.

"Zeno isn't being a bother! Zeno decided today is Seiryuu day, which is like a birthday! Zeno wants Seiryuu to feel like today is completely dedicated to Seiryuu!" Zeno announced loudly, snuggling close, not that Shin-ah minded because Zeno was warm and he liked Zeno's hugs.

"Splendid idea!" Kija announced as he walked from there clearing that they had settled in for sleep, his blue eyes sparkling excitedly. "I am completely dedicated to your cause Zeno, to make Shin-ah feel more as one family with us!"

"I'm interested in what you could possibly come up with." Jeaha said teasingly, making Kija give him a pointed look.

"Seiryuu…day? For heaven's sake what happened yesterday when we were gone?" Yun asked before turning to Shin-ah, "They didn't do anything to you and this is Zeno's way of making it up to you?"

Shin-ah, at that moment, was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the sudden attention. But shook his head at Yun, because he hadn't remembered anything weird happening yesterday. He also didn't really understand why everyone would want to dedicate the whole day to him.

"That sounds like fun!" Yona said as she emerged from the tent, giving her brightest smile as she bent down by Shin-ah, Hak leaning against the tree. "Is there anything you specifically want to do today?"

Anything he wanted to do? What a difficult question. There were plenty of things he wanted to do that day. Like stitch up the hole in his pants, climb a few trees to strengthen himself, eat some more of Yun's food. By doing those things, Shin-ah would have been very happy and content with the day as a whole. But since everyone was looking at him so expectantly, and today was such a nice day, maybe, he decided, there was something else he could do if it was a day dedicated to Seiryuu.

"Town." He said to Yona, "Buy."

"You want to get somethings in town?" Yona asked and Shin-ah nodded his head resolutely.

"You aren't very inconspicuous, you know." Yun said, hand on his hip.

"Well, since today is dedicated to Shin-ah, we shouldn't stop him from going into town." Jeaha said, before giving Yun a smile. "You and I can accompany him."

"You just want to go back to the brothel don't you?" Yun said suspiciously and Jeaha just laughed it off in his usual very-suspicious way.

"Of course not! Let's just say there's a few things I wish to acquire." Jeaha said flippantly while Zeno raised one of his hands.

"Zeno will cook up a special three meat stew with daikon!" Zeno announced, "If anyone will help Zeno with the hunting, Zeno would be very thankful!"

"Three meat?" Hak said, looking honestly pleased. Yona smiled as she stood up.

"That sound like a good opportunity for practicing the bow. Hak, we should help Zeno hunt. Kija, help us too!"

"Of course Princess!" Kija said happily.

"Alright then! Let's make the most of the day for you, Shin-ah." Yona said with a bright smile which almost made Shin-ah feel guilty for all of them putting in the effort.

But still, he decided to enjoy the day.

* * *

The marketplace was lively and Shin-ah couldn't help but feeling a bit overwhelmed by all of the activity. However by sticking close to Yun and Jeaha and having Ao nuzzle against his neck, some of the anxiety he felt faded away. As Jeaha approached one of the stalls with a wide smile on his face. The merchant gave them all a smile.

"Sake for a good price, brewed locally here. Would you like to try a taste, mister?" He asked Jeaha who looked downright please as he took the cup that was offered to him and took a sip. He sighed in obviously pleasure.

"It's very light and refreshing. Wonderful fruity notes." Jeaha said before giving both Shin-ah and Yun a sly look, "Would either of you like some?"

"Such a waste." Yun said with a roll of his eyes, "We're supposed to be here to get things that Shin-ah wants, not you. Besides, sake is a waste of money."

Shin-ah took this time to pat Yun's shoulder to get his attention before pointing to the sake.

Yun stared at him, and then looked back over to the sake, before looking back at Shin-ah.

"Wait…seriously? You want sake?" Yun asked, as if he was very concerned. Jeaha's face nearly split into a smile as he put his arm over Shin-ah's shoulders and just exuded glee and absolute mischief in a way that made Shin-ah worry about his safety.

"Shin-ah, I didn't give you enough credit! You are actually quite a daring guy aren't you?" Jeaha asked, placing he cup in his hand which made Shin-ah confused and made him place the cup on the counter before motioning to Yun again. Yun, incredulously, offered the merchant the appropriate amount of coins before being given in return a bottle.

"I feel like we've just done something dangerous." Yun muttered while Jeaha continued to laugh.

"Shin-ah obviously wants to celebrate! There's nothing wrong with that!" Jeaha said sounding all too pleased and Shin-ah nodded. Sake was a delicacy in his village, but in all celebrations and offerings it was essential, which is why if they were celebrating he would like to make sure they had some.

"Can you at least tell me what else you are thinking of getting so I can be mentally prepared?" Yun muttered and Shin-ah thought over his mental list before saying,

"Fruit…incense…a bottle…and a new knife."

"What exactly are you planning?" Yun asked his concern just sounding more and more potent as the moments went on.

Shin-ah just shrugged, while Ao squeaked.

* * *

"Woah, this is some good stew." Hak said as he happily munched on the stew.

"I shot the two rabbits." Yona said proudly to the group as Ao settled onto her lap and they continued to enjoy their dinner before Hak gave her his usual teasing grin.

"I give you seventy points."

"What about the other thirty!" Yona whined, causing Hak to chuckle and Yona to pout, "Hak is such a bully."

"The Princess was valiant with the bow this afternoon. I wish I had a more…elegant way of hunting." Kija said petulantly before Hak just sighed.

"White Snake's animal instincts came in handy."

"I am not a White Snake!"

"I have to admit, Zeno. Good job with the stew. This handsome genius recognizes your skill." Yun said sounding pleased as Zeno smiled brightly.

"Zeno thanks you, lad! Ryoukuryuu, don't drink too much of that. Seiryuu hasn't even had any yet and he was the one who wanted it."

"It's beautiful to enjoy pleasurable things when they are presented to oneself." Jeaha said holding up his cup before offering the bottle to Shin-ah. "Would you want some now, Shin-ah?"

Shin-ah shook his head and instead held out his bowl. Zeno smiled brightly at him and took the bowl from his grasp.

"Seiryuu must super hungry if he is already on his second bowl!"

"No…clean." Shin-ah said softly. "Please."

The rest of the group frowned, but obliged since it was Seiryuu's day as Zeno quickly washed the bowl in the stream before handing it back to Shin-ah. They had all done something for him to celebrate, Hak had sharpened and done maintenance on his sword, Yona had cared for his wig, Yun had repaired the hole in pants, Kija had promised extra practice together, Jeaha had promised something that had gotten him smacked, and Zeno had made his favorite food. In return, Shin-ah had tried to offer them things in return but the group had been adamant that it was Shin-ah's day and they were happy to do it.

And everything, to Shin-ah was perfect. He just had one last thing to do to celebrate his day.

He stood up, placing the bowl and the bottle of sake into the basket along with the other things before getting up and walking past the trees to the clearing, carefully emptying out the basket and turning it over to use as a stand. He then cut the persimmons he had bought precisely, and arranged them in the bowl, placing that first upon the basket. Second, Shin-ah took the bottle of sake and poured out a generous cup and placed that next to the bowl of fruit. Next the bottle with the flowers he had picked, and finally he carefully lit the incense.

Shin-ah clapped his hands together and closed his eyes in prayer, before saying,

"Today…was a day for me. I did a lot of…fun things…with my new family. Every day is fun now. But I can't celebrate a day…for me without thinking of you. Without you teaching me…and caring for me…none of this would be possible. So I wanted today to be…about both of us…Seiryuu. Thank you, Ao. For giving me…all these things. For being my family."

He opened his eyes and turned only to see Yun, Kija, and Yona crying and rushing over to him and giving him a fierce hug, while Ao hopped over and climbed up his arm to nuzzle his neck.

"You are such a good boy, Shin-ah!" Kija sobbed, crushing both Yona and Yun and Shin-ah in his embrace. "We'll be family forever, I promise. Brothers until the end of time!"

"You are crushing them with your emotion, White Snake." Hak said, leaning against the tree with Jeaha who he shared a smile with as Kija hissed at them about not being a White Snake between sobs. Zeno sat next to them, and gave Shin-ah a knowing and loving look before joining the hug,

"Good for you, Seiryuu."

Ao squeaked in agreement and Shin-ah just looked towards the sky.

It was nice, Shin-ah decided, to have a family again.


End file.
